


Rude!

by SpaceguyLewis



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Hacking, Gen, References to 2001: A Space Odessy, Sentient Jaegers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/SpaceguyLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a starship is found and Soundwave is surprised. For shmoo92 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude!

The derelict starship had been found by accident; a Mining-class Eradicon had drilled too deeply into a natural cavern and fallen a couple dozen meters onto the barrel of its main cannon. The head of the mining site immediately commed Soundwave, who bridged over and began helping direct a salvage operation. Once an airlock had been located and opened, the third-in-command entered with a squad of particularly tech-savvy Eradicons to help hack into the main databanks.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

Someone was trying to hack into his head. _Rude._ Crimson Typhoon cancelled his defrag cycle and booted up his internal defense system. Five cybernetic organisms were inside his cockpit, all trying to make sense of his coding.

“Look for – backdoor – in the – code.” There were a few pokes at the protocols for purging his reactor core of debris before firewalls promptly kicked the hacker out.

“No use, sir. These firewalls are eons beyond Cybertronian tech – I doubt even Shockwave could figure this mess out.”

“I will – deal with this – personally. – Please – step aside.” There was a few moments of nothing before a barrage of Jormungandr-class viruses assaulted his firewalls. These were unlike any other Crimson had dealt with before however – they were all divisions of a greater sentient being. Best time to speak up then.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you do that.” The viruses withdrew instantly, and Crimson channeled his consciousness into one of his antibodies, which stepped out of its alcove in the wall. It was a miniature version of his rootmode – three arms and all. Once his single optic had onlined, he put his hands on his hips and glared at the intruders. One was thin and lanky with biolights decoration his frame, a glass visor that concealed their face. The others were all carbon copies of each other – batch grown, it seemed like.

“Crimson Typhoon, Mark IV Jaeger." Crimson introduced himself. The lanky mecha was thoroughly surprised, so the Jaeger gave them a bit of advice. "Next time when finding a buried starship, make sure to check if it’s sapient first. Saves you a lot of trouble.”


End file.
